A Cinderella Story
by Fighting Hime
Summary: A story about a girl whose father died and lives with her step family. they are NOT evil! and Sasuke has a pick a bride.. at a ball they are hosting.. Lots of fanclub attacking Sasuke... this is not even close to cinderella story with hillary duff.
1. The Ball, hosted by Mr Uchiha

**A Cinderella Story**

This is NOT like the Cinderella story with Hillary Duff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co. even if I wanted to.. 

Fighting Hime: Ok! I got that off my chest..

Now on with the story! No if, buts, ands, and whatever else

Naruto: But..!!

Fighting Hime: I SAID NO!

Sakura: Yeah! (punches Naruto on the head) PAY ATTENTION!

**Inside the Uchiha Mansion**

Mr. Uchiha, and eccentric billionaire saw that his younger son, Sasuke Uchiha, had reached the age of 21. 'Why,' he thought, 'he needs to find a bride before his next birthday!' So, with this thought, he summoned Sasuke and told him that he must choose his bride at the ball they were hosting this evening, and that all eligible young ladies may come. Sasuke slightly groaned at this, knowing that his fanclub would cause a blockage in the entrance hall.

**Meanwhile, outside the mansion walls**

Sakura Haruno, head of the Sasuke Uchiha fanclub, heard the news and immediately dragged her mother to the mall to look for an outfit and then to the flea market for some love potion of some sort.

Back at their home, Hinata, Sakura's stepsister, diligently cleaned the floors, while wishing that she could go to the ball as well. Hinata's friend heard this and decided to make her a lovely pale blue dress with soft white slippers. Hinata was petite in a way, and in a way, her feet were below average. Hinata, did not know about this plan… yet, and continued to work in the tranquility of the large home. Outside, however, a loud rumbling could be heard approaching the large home. All the servants rushed to the door and found themselves looking at humongous boxes that were filled to the brim with 'love supplies'. On the boxes themselves, 3 LOVE 3 was written in large box letters and carried inside the home. Sakura marched in and took the boxes single-handedly and ran, not walked, ran, not staggered under the weight, RAN to her room, and stayed there for the rest of the evening, that is, before the ball. Hinata watched curiously, and went back to her cleaning in a fit of giggles. Sakura's family, you see, were not unkind to Hinata (unless it was Sakura after Sasuke), in fact, she did not even have to clean at all! But Hinata did not wish to be a burden in anyway and worked throughout the day, never leaving the home, unless she went out into the garden, reading, and singing to the birds. Hinata wanted to go to the ball, yes of course, but not for Sasuke, oh no. Even if she was, Sakura would have stopped her. But Sakura knew that Hinata was after one of Sasuke's best friends, Naruto Uzumaki. So with this Sakura let Hinata go to the ball, knowing she was no threat to 'her' Sasuke.

**In Sakura's Room**

At the flea market, Sakura had found a delightful selection of beauty products, however, saw two that interested her the most. One was a tube of lipstick/lipgloss that read 'Love at first kiss' (a/n: I know, lame.. couldn't think of anything else.. --;;) and the second, a bottle of perfume that read 'Love is in the air'. She bought those and a 'couple' others. More like the whole selection..

Sakura had brilliant green eyes and bright pink hair that she let grow out till about her waist. She had bought a beautiful white and pink dress that looked like a blooming flower. (a/n: dress looks really pretty.. just hard to describe..) Sakura could not wait till she could use her new products against Ino, her rival for Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were both considered the beauties of Konaha, and were the head of the fanclub of Sasuke Uchiha. Anyhoo, Sakura told Hinata that she could borrow the extra carriage for the ball and left in her very pink carriage.

Now, Hinata nodded at this and waved goodbye to Sakura. After Sakura had left, however, she pondered on how she could find a suitable dress for the ball. She had a very confused look on her face as she climbed the stairs to her room. She didn't want to take one of Sakura's dresses without permission, and yet she HAD told her that she would use any of her things at anytime. As she turned toward her closet, her eye caught a blue fabric on her bed, standing out from her lavender covers. She looked at it, and discovered the loveliest dress, soft white slippers, and a pale blue, nearly white, mask. With it, came a note that was pinned on the dress. It read:

"Enjoy the dress Hinata-chan, enjoy the ball! Have fun.. maybe we will see you there..

Oh.. and good luck with Naruto! P"

Signed,

Your Friends

Hinata read this and smiled, for she knew she had the best friends possible and tucked the note away. She glanced at the clock, and saw she was late, and rushed in putting on the dress, the shoes, both which fit her perfectly, untied her long black, almost blue hair and slipped on the mask. Luckily, the extra carriage had not been used often and yet was very clean. The footman, the horses, and the driver were all in place. The footman leaped down and escorted her into the carriage and they drove off.

**At the ball, Uchiha Mansion**

Although she had arrived late, she was not unnoticed as she glided into the ballroom. Several of the guests had noticed her entrance, including Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Ino, Kiba, and even Sasuke. Sakura looked at her suspiciously until she approached her with determination. Then, her anger melted away and was replaced by surprise.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" she yelled, "IT'S YOU!!! You look absolutely GORGEOUS! Where did you get that dress!!"

"Umm… well.. It was on my bed, and was from my friends…" She whispered. Ino ran up to her and squeezed her until she was blue. "HINATA-CHAN!! I MISSED YOU!!!" Ino yelled. "INO-PIG!! Don't KILL her! Let her breathe!" Sakura snapped. "Ooops.. My bad. It's just that I haven't seen you in like.. FOREVER!!!" Ino replied, releasing the very blue Hinata. "WHICH," Sakura coolly corrected, "Is NOT our faults.. AHEM!" "Heh, that was my fault too huh.. Well lets just enjoy the party!" Ino said, looking embarrassed. "Naruto!!!" Ino yelled across the room. "GET OVER HERE!!! THERE'S SOMEONE WE WANT YOU TO MEET!!!!"

Naruto ran over. "Huh? Ino? Sakura-chan? Who are you talking about?"

Sakura practically threw Hinata at him. "SHES RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh! Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Naruto smiled at the quiet beauty.

"Um… I'm… Hinata Haruno…" She said softly. "Haruno? You don't look like Sakura-chan." He said, looking her up and down. Hinata blushed a tomato red blush at this. "We're stepsisters. Mother married Hinata-chan's dad, but he passed away a couple of months ago…" she ended quietly. Hinata, however, looked like she was going to cry. "Ah! Hinata! I'm sorry I mentioned it! Hinata!!" Sakura yelled. Hinata was slowly running away, away to the garden, and was gaining speed as she ran. "Hinata's still sore about it. So basically, all her relative's died off, except Neji."

"Neji??? They're related???" Naruto practically yelled. "Yes! They have the same eyes! They're cousins." Sakura replied, impatient. Neji trudged over. "Did I just see Hinata-sama run away.. crying???" He spoke with authority. "Um… yes..??" Ino said, intimidated. "She ran that way, toward the gardens"

Sasuke overheard this, and ran after her.

"What? Sasuke-kun?" Ino and Sakura yelled simultaneously. "Sasuke-teme??" Naruto yelled after him.


	2. Fangirls! ATTACK!

Sorry for not updated earlier.. was grounded..  for a week.. so sad..

Naruto: AHHHH!!! (runs away screaming)

Sakura: COME BACK HERE NARUTO!!!!!! (chases after him)

(ignores everything) Fighting Hime: LOOK!!! REVIEWS!!

megamikumori NO CLIFF HANGER! AH! I really like this story and its a good start…PLEASE UPDATE SOON!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN!

Danimals21 aw! i really really like it! please update soon!

unbeatablehinata great first chapter I wanna know what happens next so please update soon

InvisibleAciren Interesting, please update soon!

FH: Thank you! I love you all!!!!  Lucky lucky me.. anyhoo.. I decided to write again!!

Kakashi pops out of nowhere: peace!

FH: Oh.. and apparently.. I don't own Naruto yet…

**Chapter T..**

Naruto: Umm… FH? Where did Sasuke-teme come from??

FH: I WAS JUST GOING TO THAT PART JUST NOW!!! SO.. SHUDDAP!!! I mean.. sorry Naruto.. that was a good question.. now on with the story

**Chapter Two**

_Recap of what happened in the last chapter…_

"_They're cousins." Sakura replied, impatient. Neji trudged over. "Did I just see Hinata-sama run away.. crying???" He spoke with authority. "Um… yes..??" Ino said, intimidated. "She ran that way, toward the gardens"_

_Sasuke overheard this, and ran after her._

"_What? Sasuke-kun?" Ino and Sakura yelled simultaneously. "Sasuke-teme??" Naruto yelled after him._

_End of Recap_

**-Inside Sasuke's head-**

While the introductions were being held, Sasuke had shuffled to the edge of the group. (a/n: AHAHAHAHA it would be funny watching Sasuke shuffling.. teehee..) He had silently learned all about the silent, petite girl next to the girl with the bright pink hair, which he knew was Sakura Haruno, the head of his fanclub, the most dangerous type of female. Next to her stood the noisy blond Naruto, who he, himself, could not help but wonder why that, loud, energetic, stubborn thing would be considered his best friend.. and the last of the circle, before the Hyuuga entered the group, was the other energetic, noisy blond, Ino Yamanaka, best friend of Sakura Haruno. She, too, was very dangerous to be around. Now focusing on the petite girl, her name? It was.. Hinata? Was it not? Hinata.. HARUNO??? Ahh.. the dobe asked the question for him. Ahh… step sisters.. not that deadly.. wait.. is she… running away crying? Wait! No!

**Normal POV – In the Garden**

Hinata sat on a stone wall, over looking the flowers carefully planted in rows across the garden. She smiled wistfully down at the different colors and species of flowers, tears streaming down her face. She thought back to that times when her family was alive and they would have picnics together, and run through fields of flowers.\

_Flashback_

"_Daddy daddy!" Hinata and her little sister Hanabi yelled simultaneously as they ran toward their father. "Ah! My two beautiful daughters!" He lifted them up with his powerful arms. "Are you to ready for our picnic today?" "Yes daddy!" Hanabi called from his shoulders. "Yes, indeed we are. Everything is packed and ready to go." Hinata's soft-spoken, yet very powerful mother appeared at the doorway, smiling at the enchanting sight of her two daughters and their father. "Alright! Lets head on out!" They marched toward the lovely field filled with lavender blossoms and placed their picnic basket ontop of the hill. "Go on you two! Go pick some flowers for mommy!" They're father whispered into their ears. Together, holding hands, Hanabi and Hinata ran into the field of the beautiful lavender fragrances._

_End of Flashback_

'sigh' she missed those times the most, when her whole family was together and spent time together. She started to think of the other times, when suddenly.. BOOM!! CRASH!! "SASUKE-KUN!!!!" were heard from the edge of the building, near the entrance of the garden.

**-While Hinata was in the garden-**

As Sasuke was making his way to the garden, several of his fanclub members glomped him from the kitchen. (a/n: kitchen and garden are close to each other apparently..) "SASUKE-KUN!!! THERE YOU ARE!! We found you!!!! Come with me!!!" "No not with you! With ME!!" and other phrases of that sort were heard and a catfight began, with Sasuke under the fighting girls.

**-The scene of the catfight-**

Hinata peered around the corner to see Sasuke under a mob of fighting girls. It was the funniest sight she had seen in a long, long time and, for the first time in months, Hinata giggled, a beautiful laugh, that sounded like chimes rustling from the wind. Sasuke noticed this, and from his uncomfortable spot, lifted his head to see Hinata's laughing face. His own face broke into a small smile, which caused the fighting girls to stop, and they saw this incredible moment. "SASUKE-KUN IS SMILING!!! AND THAT GIRL MADE HIM!!! GET HER!!!!" The fanclub leapt off of Sasuke's battered and bruised body and ran after Hinata, which sent her running back into the ballroom. Sasuke then began to peel his body off the floor. (not literally..his body didn't turn all flat)

**-in the ballroom-**

After Ino, Sakura, and Naruto had picked their jaws off the ground, they quickly began to make up excuses about why Sasuke had ran after Hinata. After their 57th reason, Hinata herself came running into the ballroom. "Hinata-chan? what..??" Sakura began. Then she saw the hoard of fangirls chasing her and boy, did they look mad. Hinata quickly hid behind Sakura and squeaked, "Sakura-chan! save me!" Sakura ran determined up to the fanclub and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING??" The fangirls screeched to a halt and cowered for fear under their fearless leader. The bravest, Ayumi spoke up. "She," points to Hinata, "made Sasuke smile! Something we haven't been able to do since… we were five!" "WHHAATT!!! HINATA-CHAN!! You made Sasuke SMILE???" Sakura said, jaw on the ground. "Umm.. Yes??" Hinata peeped up. "You did the impossible!!" As Sakura began to explain, Sasuke limped into the ballroom, clothes torn, hair very very messed up. All the girls in the ballroom, except Hinata, jumped up and ran toward Sasuke, who, in return, ran as fast as he could and disappeared from view. Naruto whistled, "Wow, poor Sasuke-teme."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!!!

Ok.. i wrote Chapter two of Cinderella story.. Thank you everyone for the Reviews:)

-Fighting Hime


	3. Fangirls, Itachi, and tea

**-Chapter 3-**

Sorry people for not updating for like… forever… I had to move schools and stuffs.. augh.. anyhoo.. o and I didn't have any inspiration! But I found it again.. I think..  ok! On with the story!

**-Chapter 3-**

**Fangirls, Itachi, and tea**

**[Sakura POV**

How did she do it? We've been trying to make him smile.. at least smirk.. for YEARS.. and yet, Hinata, sweet little Hinata, sweet little innocent Hinata, made THE Uchiha Sasuke smile. Basically I'm overrun by jealousy right now, but I cant let it show, oh no.. because Hinata wouldn't understand why I'm 'mad' and she still likes that Naru-tard.. I mean Naruto… Besides, Ino would hold it against me for the rest of my life..

**[Normal POV**

Everyone stared strangely at Sakura, whose face was quickly changing expressions. By the end of it, her emotions seemed to be calm, and she smiled a fake, sickly sweet smile. "Yo forehead girl.. you okay?" Ino asked, worriedly. "Oh I'm fine Ino..pig" Sakura replied, deep in thought. "Sakura-chan.." Hinata mummured worriedly

**-With Sasuke-**

"Help help helP heLP hELP HELPP!!" Sasuke yelled, very OOC, but also very desperate to get away from the entire female race. 'This.. is why I don't go to social events,' he thought, mentally reminding himself to remain anti-social, and zoomed through the art room. He quickly ran into the nearest room and locked the door tightly. He rested against it and sighed with relief… until he saw the room he was in. Itachi poster, Itachi sculpture, Itachi puppet, Itachi bedsheets.. Itachi CURTAINS..??? "ITACHIII!!!" Sasuke wailed…

**-Somewhere in the party-**

"hm..?" Itachi raised his head from his tea cup. "Foolish little brother.. kukuku.. he never learns.." he chuckled evilly and sipped his tea. A red-head, a blond and a blunette laughed along with him. "Come Sasori, Deidara, Kisame." We shouldn't just laze about, let us dance." Itachi announced (a/n: VERYY OOC of Itachi.. heh..)

--

and that's chapter 3.. sorry it was so short.. I promise the further chapters WILL be longer.. heh.. thanks for the reviews!! I think it went well.. heh..

R&R!!!


	4. WARNING! FLUFF!

I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED

I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!! long story short… ive finally finished school (for this year mind you I still start school again in the fall darn it.. ) anyhoo and then I came to korea.. where I am now!! and im so happy about it… so yea..

thanks to **ninjadancer** for commenting! It made me feel better and clear my writers block! it was like poof and it was gone!

anyhoo this is chappie five I believe.. scratch that chappie four

naru-kun:7so this is FINALLY chapter four? wat took you so long?

FH: quiet you.. wacks naruto anyhoo I was thinking of changing my name.. but it gets so confusing to fellow readers when changing names.. hmmm… ill think about it I suppose…

and heres chappie four!

o and… TTTT I cant say it… here hina-chan you say it…

hina-chan: wat FH cant bare to say is that clears throat

DISCLAIMER: FH does not own naruto and co. and for those who are curious.. she owns this weird plot.

FH: HEY! that wasn't in the script!

**Chapter Four**

Warning: FLUFF!

Hinata, trying to avoid the mobs of fangirls, tiptoed to a random door and slipped in. The door 'clicked' behind her and she bravely turned, just to see a 6 foot marble statue.

"Eep!" she cried in surprise. However, as she looked closely at the face of said statue, she saw it resembled Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother in a very, 'bare' fashion. She quickly covered her eyes and turned to the wall. She rubbed her burning face with her hands and tried to calm herself. The thing is, though, she was walking backwards, little by little, and crashed into the, uh, offending statue, which she nearly knocked over, then tripped over something on the ground. **(a/n: chain reaction! Stupid statue. Itachi-chan you're so conceited! Itachi: grumble grumble chan? Hime, why chan! And I am NOT conceited! FH: mhmm… I'll take your word for that…) **

"Ouch!" yelped Hinata, who had just landed on her hands. She looked for the evil lump that had tripped her, to find a bruised and battered Sasuke, passed out on the floor. She managed a small smile as she knelt next to him, arranging her skirt in an orderly fashion around her. He looked like a small child that fell asleep. She took the pillow and blanket off the bed and placed Sasuke on them in a more comfortable position, the next best thing she could do, since she could not carry him to the bed. **(not that way! slaps kakashi) **

His black hair and black eyes looked frightening, almost demonic next to his extremely pale skin, but now she could see his face was not nearly as frightening as it looked. She brushed a stray hair away from his face, when his right eye opened a sliver.

Sasuke POV

'Ugh,' I thought, 'I must be more tired than I thought,' as I opened my eye just a bit. In front of me I saw an angel. With a pale mask, with a hint of blue, adorning her pale face, opaque eyes surrounded by thick, black eyelashes, her face peaceful, and surrounded by thick black hair with a tinge of blue. She wore a pale blue gown lined with white on the collar. A gloved hand brushed my forehead as she smiled with those pale pink lips. Out of my stupid instincts, I grabbed her hand.

I'm so stupid.

Normal POV

Hinata gasped, pulling her hand away from his. She blushed a bright red, as he gave her a peaceful smile as he sat up. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said, his voice gentler than usual. 'What's wrong with me!' he thought.

"Hinata Haruno," she replied, face still red. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Nice to meet you, hime," he said, and winked. Her head nearly exploded with thoughts, and unable to take it, she fainted. Sasuke inwardly started panicking.

Sasuke POV

Ah! What did I do wrong! Why did she pass out?! Crap, that other Haruno chick's going to kill me. I blame you Itachi! I don't know why but I blame you!

And that concludes chappie 4!

I am soo soo sorry for not updating. School's crazy.

Itachi: and for **ninjadancer**'s comment, I am not, I repeat not gay.

FH: snigger are you SURE about that? I mean you did have a statue of yourself…

Itachi: I swear… one of these days I will kill you… Mangekou Sharingan!

FH:runs away AHAHAHAHA!

Hinata-chan: Thank you for your lovely reviews. FH would thank you herself but… as you can see she's sort of… busy…

Sasuke: Uchihas aren't romantic! Why am I!? D:

Lots of fluff I know… and my first time writing fluff! Comment if you will

R&R


End file.
